Heaven
by Masked-Secret-Neko
Summary: AU The song Heaven by Rachie inspired me on making this story and warning character death.


**Gomen, gomen hontōni gomenasai minna if you were waiting for me to update my stories I am really sorry I couldn't update I know you are sick and tired of authors always going like this but I was trying to rewrite all of my stories so when I do I will post it and with two new chapter's anyway to make up for it here is a two shot I made.I don't own Shugo Chara, or the song Heaven it is owned by Rachie and again sorry ~nya**

Ikutos POV

I was about to just visit Amu in the hospital I had gotten her a small banquet of blue roses, she was about to be able to go back home again.I was on my phone talking to Amu, telling her I was about to come and get her, she sounded so happy I smiled at the thought of seeing her bright talked for a while until I finally said "Goodbye, see you later Amu koi".I could practically see a blush on her face as she stuttered her goodbye I smirked at the I finally hanged up I noticed that I was already near the crosswalk and that mostly everyone was already half way across the street. I looked up at the sign signaling that I could still I began to walk I thought about how exciting it would be for Amu to live with me in my might be small but after a while we could move out and find a house of are own and start a family.I was to caught in my thoughts that I failed to notice that a truck was heading my way but it was to late the truck hit me.I could hear screams from people and I could hear people yelling to call the every power I still had in my body I tried reaching for my phone but I fell unconscious.

_**Our fleeting love is an airship in the sky, chasing after an unseen firefly  
Before this love disappears let's just escape, to a place where we both won't fade away**_

_Flashback Ikutos P.O.V_

_Me and Amu were are at our last year of high always stayed together I remember on our free time we would walk near the river bank or have picnics there with all of our friends and Amu would ask me if I could play a song for her on my violin which I would tease her for and she would blush and start calling me a "Baka neko hentai" I just laughed but I complied and started playing.I was happy to see her bright smile when she finally calmed down._

_**The night we gazed at the stars in that summer fair, my eyes found that the light was too much to bear  
And to the you who could blink an "I love you"  
Let my voice reach to you my words so true**_

_After a while me and her ended up going to the same college. I would usually go to her apartment or she would go to mine.I remember the times where I just sat on her lap as she drew on her sketch day me and Amu were doing our daily routine of walking by the river bank. As we were walking Amu suddenly stopped I asked her if she was she could utter a reply she fell unconscious. I was so scared at that time, I carried Amu and took her to the nearest hospital.I found out from the doctor that she had an heart stopped beating for a second I pleaded the doctor for them to make her feel reassured me that she could possibly get better._

_**So now, as we play out this predictable story  
Every time that we meet, I'd always see a memento mori**_

_When Amu finally regained conscious the doctor told her of her situation her face was painted with utter doctor left me and Amu alone.I looked at Amu and her face looked like she was about to started saying stuff like how if she died what would happened and that she was so scared she didn't want to leave of showing her a face of sadness and worry I just smiled at her and took her looked confused and I just continued smiling I reached out to my pocket and retrieved a silver ring.I told her not to worry and that she will live and when she finally gets better we could get face continued to show a look of confusion but then she finally seemed to register what just happened and she gave me a bright smile and then she hugged me while saying that she will not give up._

_Flashback end_

**_By voicing all the feelings in my heart, I knew where I would wind up from the start  
Bidding you goodbye, bidding you goodbye, just tears me up inside  
If we were to grant the wish we wished the most, someone else will lose something that they hold close  
So I have to say goodbye now_**

Ikutos POV

I looked at all the memories me and Amu had together I smiled while crying I looked at the phone I had in my hand and texted something to Amu.

Surrounded by all the grief that fogged my mind, with your being, the words, they intertwined  
And even if you were dirty I'd hold you near  
Bracing all the pain, and shedding tears

Amus POV

I was so happy I was about to be finally released from the hospital and Ikuto said that he will come and pick me up.I looked at the window and saw the birds were flying by I was happy.I suddenly felt someone tap me from behind and saw that it was Utau Ikuto's sister and my best friend her face showed a sign of sadness and worry.I asked her what was wrong and she seemed to have been she told me that Ikuto got in a car accident I felt my whole world collapsing under me.

_**See here? Before destroying yourself any further  
Hearing my words again and again, before you know it it's all over**_

Amus's POV

Me and Utau rushed to the hospital only to be met by Ikuto and Utaus mom Souko was in the verge of tears while her husband was hugging her telling her it will be alright but he also seemed like he wanted to cry same with Utau.I sat in the hospital bench while they went to the operating room to check on Ikuto.I took out the ring that he gave me and looked and found words engraved in said Always With You.I ran to the roof top while clenching on to the ring.

_**By voicing all the feelings in my heart, I knew where I would wind up from the start  
Bidding you goodbye, bidding you goodbye, just tears me up inside  
If the world continues spinning nonetheless, you should go and find another that'll give you the best  
I don't wanna say goodbye to you now..**_

Amus POV

I stood on the roof tops ledge preparing to jump after all what was the point in living if Ikuto wasn't with I was about to jump I felt arms grab on to me tightly while hugging me.I turned around and saw that it was smiled to me I started crying I was about to run and hug him but he dissapered leaving behind blue petals.I went back down and sat back in the hospital bench I clutched on to the ring Ikuto gave me and smiled everything will be alright he will live.I suddenly felt a pang of worry consume me as I heard loud crying I looked up to see that it was Ikutos family.

**I know, you will try to hold on even as you crumble  
Please let go of me. Please don't cry.  
Please smile. Tell me you'll be alright.**

Amu's POV

I ran to them Utau looked at me her eyes were red from tears and with a shaky voice told me that Ikuto was eyes widened I fell on the floor while tears were forming in my eyes this couldn't be happening I thought to was supposed to live.

_**The voice that somehow was a part of me  
The eyes that blinked "I love you" perfectly  
With a little fib, I let all of it slowly fade away  
If we were to grant the wish we wished the most, someone else will lose something that they hold close  
I don't wanna die  
Please don't let me die**_

Amu's POV

I sat on the park bench while looking up at the sky my eyes red from phone was in my hand as I continued to be deep in my thoughts. I suddenly felt my phone vibrate I looked at the heart seemed to have stopped as I read the message it was from Ikuto.

_**By voicing all the feelings in my heart, I knew where I would wind up from the start  
Bidding you goodbye, bidding you goodbye, just tears me up inside  
If we were to grant the wish we wished the most, someone else will lose something that they hold close  
So I have to say goodbye to you now**_

Amu's POV

I started to remember moments me and Ikuto had together I smiled at the would want me to keep fighting for him I continued to smile but tears were falling from my eyes.

_**Let's bid our goodbyes**_

"Goodbye Ikuto" I looked up at the text again and read it out loud "Aishiteru" I smiled and texted back "Aishiteru Ikuto Renri no eda".

**Okay this is my apology story for those who were waiting for my update I will post the new chapters soon.**

**Translation **

**Aishiteru Ikuto Renri no eda=I love you Ikuto now and forever.**

**Anyway please review and favorite also tell me if you want more one ~nya Oh before I go you should totally check out Rachies YouTube channel she is an awesome singer.**


End file.
